Never Could Have Guessed
by Inori-dono
Summary: On a secret mission from Dumbledore to stop several new Death Eaters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione get ambushed. When Hermione gets kidnapped and forced to become a follower because of her skills, will her friends forget her? Or will she forget them…and learn someone new?
1. Chapter 1

"Never Could Have Guessed"

….

Summary- On a secret mission from Dumbledore to stop several new Death Eaters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione get ambushed. When Hermione gets kidnapped and forced to become a follower because of her skills, will her friends forget her? Or will she forget them…and learn someone new?

….

*Prologue*

"Harry! Ron! Please, just run!" Hermione shouted, struggling against the magical binds that covered her body. Every twist and turn was horrible, shooting pain up her spine and clouding her head. The Death Eaters circled now, and one roughly grabbed her hair, pulling her head back. It didn't matter now, the pain, all she needed to do was make sure Harry and Ron got out alive. She could deal with any pain or curse they sent on her. She new Ron would brake down and Harry would be taken straight to you-know-who.

She couldn't let that happen.

The man behind her jerked her head again, and she couldn't help the slight whimper of pain that escaped her lips. "No! Hermione!" They shouted, struggling to get closer without making the man hurt her again. Harry pointed his wand behind her, while Ron stayed behind him to make sure no one sneak attacked him again.

Why them?

Dumbledore shouldn't have sent them to fight. He should have sent a teacher, or a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He shouldn't have sent THEM! Not underage students! Yet… when his eyes showed that knowing twinkle that everything was going to be okay… there was no doubt that they would get out alive. And where were they now?

That's right!

Surrounded by Death Eaters. (-_-)

Oh, and Hermione was getting kidnapped. Wonderful.

"Forget me! I'll escape soon! Just- Aaaaah!" She screamed, the follower shoving his wand to the back of her neck. He told her to be quiet, and he mumbled a quiet 'Crucio'. She bit her lip, and the pain from her mouth and her neck was so intense, that she found herself blacking out. She would have stayed awake, had the man not hit her on the back of her head.

She wasn't able to watch Harry and Ron struggling to get even closer, nor did she see a figure put a shield around the Death Eaters. They seemed as shocked as Harry and Ron were, but they took advantage of the moment. They had what their master sent them to get-the girl. They grabbed her roughly, and apparated away.

To Emily, who forced me to go against my morals and start this fanfiction. I'll try to update as much as possible, but if I don't forgive me. I don't know how long it'll take to finish this, nor will it be very good. I'll try as hard as possible, so again, forgive me.

~Inori-dono


	2. Chapter 2

When Hermione came to, she didn't exactly remember where she was. She was just lying on a soft bed, and for a moment, she thought she was in the Gryffindor Common Room. 'Did these beds get softer?' she thought, lying there. 'Awww, they changed the sheets. Good House elves.' She opened her eyes to look for Lavender and Parvati, but it was pitch black.

'How early is it?' she thought, attempting to sit up. Yet… she couldn't. Struggle as she might, Hermione couldn't sit up, and move her hands. She tried to shake her head, but even that was impossible. There were no shackles or handcuffs on her arms or legs, so what was the problem?

Then she heard the voices. There were so many of them, male and female alike. Several of them in fact. She strained her eyes so she could make out the voices, yet they weren't any clearer. She could hear bits and pieces, and they were so loud they MUST have been screaming.

"Hermione Granger"

"Chosen"

"Dark Lord"

"Mudblood"

The voices stopped suddenly, rapidly, as if someone had walked into the room. Sudden screaming filled her ears, so loud that whatever had been plugging them fell out, and she wished they hadn't. Over and over several men and women screamed, "Please, No! Stop! PLEASE!"

And just as quickly as they started, they stopped. She remembered everything that had happened, and the thought almost brought her to tears. What about Harry and Ron? She couldn't hear them, so she got the idea that they had gotten away. 'Good for them, they listened to me for once.' She thought.

She took a wild guess on what they had been talking about, and what she came up with seemed pretty likely. She-Hermione Granger- best friends with Harry Potter –the Chosen One- would get killed by their Dark Lord. Oh, and to top it off, they insulted her. By calling her a mudblood. Yeah, like she hadn't heard that one before. And now they were dead.

Funny how things worked out.

Now that the earplugs were out, she heard a door open. A pair of footsteps came in, and they shut the door behind them. The first voice spoke, and she was instantly scared out of her wits. "My, Lord." He spoke, "Is it possible she has awakened?" Lucius Malfoy. It was horrible, the thought that she was in a secluded area with one of the top men to hate her kind, and she was absolutely powerless.

Yet, it was the second voice that scared her to her very core. No, she had never heard him speak before, nor had she even seen him. Harry had described him as 'snake-like' and horribly ugly. "Yes, in fact. She is awake right now, aren't you…. ?"

Voldemort.

One pair of footsteps hurried over, and she was thrown off the bed. She was grabbed by the hair, and forced onto her hands and knees. Lucius leaned in until he was next to her ear, and spoke in a low, dangerous voice. "If you run we'll kill you."

A piece of cloth was ripped of her head, taking several strands of hair with it. She whimpered in pain, and curse her Gryffindor courage, she spoke, a low, scared voice echoing the smartest thing she could think of. "Malfoy. What's it like to be the father of a traitor?"

Her hair was yanked viciously this time, with both hands. While earlier she barely mumbled, this time a loud, horrible scream came out. She could feel tears bubbling up, and just as instantly as they came sliding down, Voldemort's loud, booming, and masculine voice rang out.

"Unhand her, Lucius!"

Her hair was released, almost as if it had burned him. He cursed slightly, under his breath. She was kicked in the back, and her body was thrown forward, right into the arms of the Dark Lord. She glanced up, and she swore she almost died. Harry claimed 'snake-like', yet she could beg to differ. She was looking right at a man, tall, pale, longish dark hair, and an utterly handsome face. 'Boy, did he learn the wonders of charms' she thought. Yet, it wasn't his face or his masculine, toned, albino chest that she could barely make out. It was his eyes. Cold, dark eyes that seemed to see straight through a person. Those eyes should have scared her, yet, for some odd reason, she found them strangely...inviting.

He smirked once, and spoke, low and husky, "Ah, , like what you see?"

* * *

(Following Voldi Now)

She launched herself away from him, and, back next to the bed, she screamed. Loud. As if he wasn't annoyed enough with Lucius. He shot him a look that clearly said 'Get. OUT.' And trust me, he did.

When he looked back at her, she had thrown herself across the room, and was currently hiding in a corner. He smirked, and found this a slight turn-on. 'She's going to be here for a while,' he thought, 'it's a good thing she's so pretty.'

She was frantically searching for her wand, and when she was unable to find it, she did the LAST thing he expected her to do. She launched herself at him. He caught her, but she didn't stop trying. She screamed and kicked and scratched, even though she wasn't actually hitting anything. He found this so amusing, and wondered what she was thinking.

Of course, there was always magic. He looked her dead in the eyes, and instantly her thoughts were pounding in his head. _'If I'm going to die, I might as well die trying!' 'He'll never kill me!' 'I'm sooooo going to die!' 'At least he's cute.'_

There were ups and downs to what she was thinking. Downs: She thought she was going to die and was willing to claw her way through the end. Ups: She thought he was cute.

He smirked. Wonderful. Let the games begin.

* * *

END CHAPTER! Read and rate please! oh, and this is the last week to vote on my poll!


	3. Chapter 3

December 12, 2012

Dear readers,

Just so you know, this is the last week to answer my poll. Even if you haven't read any stories on my other account, **FruitsFan**, I'd really appreciate if you just randomly picked on!

Peace,Love, and Draco Stalking,

Inori-dono

My stories for this account:

Meet the Band Sango!

Never Could Have Guessed

Romantic Egoist

Serena Zabini

Story of my Love

Old account:

My Fortune Boy

Forever And Always

Daughter of the First Wolf


End file.
